


My Turn

by JotunPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, There is no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jesse McCree, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Porn without plot. Shameless smut. They have rough sex, and Gabe enjoys being used.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got sucked into this fandom with no chance of escape. So suffer along with me and read my porn. 
> 
> Jesse is about twenty three or so. Gabe and Jack in their late 30s.

Jack smiled at Gabe as the latino laid out on the bed for them. Jesse took one last swig of his drink before moving over to the bed to join them, this wasn't the first time, it certainly wouldn't be the last. Gabriel had already pulled out the supplies for them. Jesse watched them, the couple locked together in a heated kiss, Jack palming Gabriel through his boxers. Getting started wasn't a problem, they worked each other up in, palming, licking, nipping and sucking. "Who do you want, Gabi?" Jack asked. 

"Let the cowboy decide, he earned it this time." 

"I want to fuck him this time." Jesse answered without missing a beat. Gabe smirked looking up to Jack, "Told you, you owe me." he kissed him. 

"Alright Mccree, start prepping him." Jesse being eager as he was and already worked up his erection straining in his jeans he stationed himself between the thick dark thighs. Last time they had done this Jesse had been on the receiving end of it all, they had worked him until he was hoarse from screaming their names in pleasure. He wanted Gabe to scream for him. 

Jesse teased Gabe as he prepped him, nipping at dark thighs and sucking the head of his cock. The commander squirmed as swears already started to fall from his lips his legs drawing closed. Jack saw that that was going to be a problem, hanging off the edge of the bed he pulled a bar from under it, at each end of it there were leather fastenings. 

Watching him Jesse saw how Jack fastened the buckles just above the knee on each leg keep the man's thighs open. "He'll crush you with them otherwise." Gabe frowned, but didn't protest it. The darker male came hard and when he did he draw in, legs around a waist and his nails crawling the back and shoulders of his partner. Pulled back completely Jesse slid out of his pants before moving forward to slid himself home. He showed the other no mercy as at the pace he set, "Fuck!" Gabe swore. 

Jesse made him come apart but kept him from the edge, the mix of swears and begging were mixed of english and spanish. "Look at you baby, so good right now." Gabe reached for Jesse but was stopped his arms held tightly at the wrist in one hadn't and the other held the bar pulling it towards them, bending Gabe in half. 

Gabe pulled, trying to fight against it, fighting against Jack's hold as he begged for his release. Gabe screamed with pleasure, his back arched at the shoulders from how hand he tried to pull away from Jack. Squeezing the thighs, Jesse nipped at them as he rammed into the man's prostate taking him up and over the edge, watching as ribbons of come fell across his belly. Feeling Gabe come the way he did brought Jesse over the edge. Leaning forward Jack kissed Jesse a smile gracing his lips. "Lay down next to him."

"Do you want me to hold him?" 

Jack shook his head as he stripped down, "Take the bar off of him." Revealing his own weeping erection. As he watched Jesse steal a kiss from Gabe before moving to get the bar he saw the come leak out of him, "Wait." he held his hand up. Kneeling on the bed, Jack lowered himself to lap at the come leaking out of Gabe. Gabe whined softly at the sensation. "Jack." 

"Oh shit." Jesse felt his cock twitch with interest. Gabe's own length was awakening as well. "Jackie." Gabe whined, his back arching.

"Bar, Jesse." Jack reminded him. Removing the bar Jesse dropped it to the floor before setting himself comfortable to watch. 

Pushing in Jack sank into Gabriel's used entrance with ease, come and saliva paving the way. "God baby you feel so good." He began fucking into him in earnest, Gabe still not entirely there from the first orgasm. Words of spanish began to fall from his lips as he curled his legs around the blonde's waist, Gabe's ankles hooking at the small of Jack's back. His nails dug into pale shoulders, Now Jesse understand why JAck had done what he had, but he envied him. He wanted to experience it for himself. 

"Come for me Gabe, I know you can, just one more time." He kissed him, allowing the darker man to taste their young lover on his tongue. 

Jack began to feel his own climax rushing toward him, his rhythm starting to fall out of sync. "Jack." Gabe's nails dragged over his skin leaving red lines that caused Jack to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain as it drove him over the edge. The sensation of being filled with come again nudged GAbe over the edge again, a weak cry left him. 

\------------

Jack was on his front some time later while Jesse sat on his rear end to clean up a few of the scratches Gabe had left on him. "So when is it my turn?" He asked. 

"When is what your turn, Jess?" Gabe asked, he was on his side of the bed, hugging a pillow while he watched Jack get cleaned up. 

"He wants to be crushed by your thighs." Jack answered. 

"When you get some hair on your chest." Gabe teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
